Fate
by CrAcKeRs oN CrAcK
Summary: For Pikana's Unique Pairings Contest. Fate had a way of being extremely cruel to him...which was why he usually found himself in awkward situations. Rated T for language.


So here's my story...umm please review. Thanks.

* * *

He was tired.

That was the only thought running through his mind as he stood there, dangerous amber eyes locked onto the gigantic and semi-omnipotent hand.

To begin with, he _had_ to be cursed with some rotten, _divine_ luck that the oh-so-wonderful goddesses had decided to bestow upon him, the "fortune" of being thwarted over and over again in his homeland of Hyrule by some kid wearing clothes that would cause anybody with half a brain to question his sexuality. It seemed that even if he could summon God Himself to fight the stupid annoying brat, the kid would _somehow_ find a way to bash him over the head with the stupid holy butter knife the heroes of Hyrule loved so much, and send him on yet _another_ joy trip to oblivion.

You'd think that once you were stuck in limbo for another century that fate would decide to leave you alone but noooooooooooooooooo, of course not. It had to be a bitch, _especially _to him.

Somehow, he was summoned from the realm built specifically for his imprisonment (he still wondered if this was all some hilarious game the goddesses had planned before even creating the world, for why would they take up an entire dimension to be built as a prison that suited him so damn perfectly?) into the presence of a gigantic, disembodied hand. His first reaction, of course, was to laugh like a hysterical maniac. Who would've _ever_ thought that the ultimate key that could breach the impenetrable walls of the hell he had been forced to survive in for centuries upon centuries would be an overgrown hand, with the ultimate, fear- inducing, most _creative_ name to ever grace the mortal world; _Master Hand !?!_

What a joke, a sadistic, divine, and annoying prank.

So it happened to be that this "Master Hand" needed his help with engulfing the entire string of universes in some black matter called "Subspace". It was something similar to what Zant had done to Hyrule, and the man felt pretty much the same way he had felt when Zant had blanketed Hyrule in twilight.

It was a stupid, stupid, _stupid_, idea. By the time he would succeed in doing so, his enemies would have had more than enough time to gather their strength, their forces, and strike back with such ferocity that the idiotic hand would have no idea what even hit him. He knew this from experience; there was no better teacher than that. He had been unable to stop Zant from using such farfetched ideas at the time though; he had been more occupied with recuperating his strength, but at he end, all that effort had been put to waste as he had been defeated once again without even a chance to take action.

But whatever; he had no clue as to how powerful this..._thing_ was, so he decided to go along with its plans. Perhaps a weak point would be exposed, and he would be able to exploit it and take matters into his own hands. At the moment, it was the best idea; much more entertaining than staring at nothing for the next hundreds of years to come. Hopefully, he would not land in the same dirt pile he had so gracefully taken a crash landing in while he had been sharing his power with the maniacal Twili.

But of course, Fate this time had to show off her most bitchiest side at that point.

Before his mind could even comprehend or even grasp what was happening, he found out that the true mastermind behind the "amazing" plan of action wasn't a hand, but some creature who looked like a blue balloon in a vague shape of a man with butterfly wings. And somehow, through some shocking and mind-numbing twist of events, he was fighting side by side with his lifelong enemies to defeat the "ultra-terrifying" balloon. The only comfort he had taken in such a heart-sickening situation was the fact that, for once, he was not on the receiving end of the holy butter knife.

They defeated the blue being, just as he had predicted would happen with such a "well thought-out" plan, and then Fate decided to bitch slap him. In the face. On _both_ cheeks.

Since Master Hand had been under Tabuu's control, and he was very well aware of his own actions, the "heroes" decided to accuse him of aiding in the Subspace takeover since he technically had been second-in-command. Of _course_, forget about the fact that he was peacefully floating around in his own little world, minding his own damn business, until Mr. Blue decided to fetch him, or the fact that Bowser and Wario had also participated, or even that he almost busted his own ass to fight the renegade god-balloon; he was the true evil overlord who had put everyone under his evil influence, and he was to be blamed. Their reasoning was even more preposterous; if he had truly wanted to stop the Subspace Emissary from even happening, he would have taken action earlier. After all, he had access to all the inner workings that Tabuu had planned.

Hmph. Easier said than done. Why didn't _they_ take action earlier then? As dumb as Tabuu was, he had been intelligent enough to not slip any vital information to him, even his true identity. So, technically, they all fell under the same category.

Except him, because he was the big bad guy. Good job, _heroes_.

And thus, this was the reason he was now standing in some divine court room upon a high pedestal in nothing but his black breaches, bound in chains of light, the eyes of all the "heroes" resting upon him, and giving his special death glare, usually reserved for the gender-confused hero, to the one who would judge his fate; the "ultimate" Master Hand.

" Ganondorf Dragmire, due to the heinous crimes committed under your influence, you are hereby sentenced to a confiscation of all your powers, and to spend the rest of your days in the lowest and most high-security prison within the Smash Universe."

Ganondorf could not help himself at this point.

"And what else is new?" he sighed, the sarcasm literally dripping in his voice.

* * *

Everyone in the courtroom solemnly observed as two colossal guards, their cloaks hiding their true, and possibly omnipotent, form as they each took a firm grip of the Gerudo's arms to lead him away. Once the sentence had been pronounced, it was as if a cloud of anxiety had been lifted off their shoulders. This man had to be imprisoned; no one could possibly fathom the thief to actually join their ranks without incident. Yes; they were all very aware that a few amongst them, such as Bowser, Wario, Wolf even, had done their share of misdeeds in the past, and some of them had also been involved in the Subspace takeover, but the Smashers were all unanimous on one fact; Ganondorf was the most dangerous of them all, and could not be trusted with the gift of freedom.

This was the only way to ensure their safety, they had convinced themselves.

Ultimately, in the end, he had helped them, spilled his own blood and sweat as much as they had.

He could not be trusted. He could turn his back on them just as he had on Tabuu.

Then why did they not put all those involved in the Subspace Emissary on trial as well? Well, because they fixed their mistake by ridding the universe of Tabuu.

So did Ganondorf.

But he was different; where others were thirsty for fame and money, he was thirsty for blood. He was not fit to mingle with society. He had to be put away.

Give him a chance? Forget it, he could strike back when they least expected it, and then what? It would be too late to stop him.

There was no other way; _he had to be put away._ Final decision.

But...there was one Smasher who did not believe in this, and would not let this go. As the ethereal guards practically glided towards the huge double doors, its eyes stared steadily at their limp prisoner, anger shining in them, anger at all its fellow Smashers for allowing this to occur. It was quite in tune with the mood that was permeating in the atmosphere of the courtroom; one of guilt, for they were imprisoning him on the basis of assumption, plastered over with ridiculous reasoning which they all knew was both wrong and unfair.

It did not have much influence to put a stop to this ridiculous trial, but it had to do something, at least to help Ganondorf somehow. Quietly thankful that it was both small and light on its feet, it stealthily slipped itself off the bench it was seated on, and silently left the courtroom hoping it could follow the guards without being seen.

"Hey....where did Pikachu go?"

* * *

"Well, isn't this convenient."

The guards had led him to a truck, one which was used to carry prisoners around, he assumed. They had been quite rough with him; they bound his arms behind his back so tightly that he was certain they had cut off his blood circulation, and had done the same with his feet. He did not understand why they had to be so tight; Master Hand had gotten Zelda herself to fashion the chains with the power of light, and they did a pretty good job at restricting him without the tightness. They then took the liberty of adding a muzzle that was probably meant for a dog, and, to him, quite unnecessary; he was in no mood to talk, and the sky would fall before he would call for anybody's help. Perhaps it was meant as a humiliation device; if it was so, its effect was lost on him; humiliation was something he experienced on a daily basis. What irked him the most was when one of the guards passed what he supposed was a hand over his eyes which caused him to lose eyesight. Standard procedure; they didn't want him to know where they were taking him. How wonderful.

He was thrown in the back, his head making a resounding sound as it smashed against the metal wall of the truck, before hearing a large metal door slam shut. Urgh, the ringing sound going through his aching head along with that of the door would probably be stuck in his mind for weeks. Did they have to be so damn uncouth?

"Pika?"

Ganondorf lifted his head off the floor as he felt the truck had begun to move; since he had been robbed of his eyesight, he could not see if there was anything, or anyone, else in the truck with him, nor could he ask since his mouth was firmly shut.

" Great; those idiots probably dented my sanity instead of my head."

" Pika pika pikachu..."

He felt two small paws grip him as best as they could as they tried to lift his body off the floor. So he wasn't going nuts yet; there _was_ someone in the truck with him, and it happened to be Pikachu.

Or maybe he had surpassed the threshold of insanity; _why would Pikachu, out of all creatures, be in the truck with him !?!_

"Pika!!!" It heaved as it put all its effort into trying to put the enormous Gerudo into a sitting position. Why where these humans so darn heavy!?! They all needed to go on serious diets, it decided as it begun to sweat profusely from the exertion.

Ganondorf was thoroughly perplexed with the actions of the little electric rat. It seemed so intent on getting him up, but to what end? Being the pessimist he was since he was the magnet to all that was unfortunate, his mind could only come up with pessimist reasons. Perhaps the annoying rat wanted to mock him for his misfortune, or maybe get him into a good position for a colossal electric shock as an addition to his punishment. Maybe he had been placed there to keep an eye on him so that he wouldn't try to escape, despite all the restraints keeping him in place?

These thoughts caused anger to unexpectedly boil inside his heart. Hadn't these fools made him suffer enough!?! Did they feel obliged to keep adding more to humiliate him and cause him misery!?! Didn't it suffice that they were putting him through hell while they basked in their victory against the Subspace Emissary!?!

His felt his body fill with a rage he hadn't experienced in quite a while as he struggled against his bonds. He wanted to break free of these chains, throttle the infernal mouse, kill every single one of those idiots for putting him through all of this. He tried fruitlessly to shrug the electric rat off; its touch had begun to leave an irksome feeling along the bare skin of his chest.

The truck suddenly jerked as he assumed it had ridden over a large bump in the road. Being the lightweight it was, Pikachu careened across the expanse of the truck, its journey halted in its tracks as it hit the opposite wall. Ganondorf humphed in response; good riddance, at least he could get that much revenge on those "heroes".

Pikachu stood up, its ears flattening against its head as it pouted; there was no way it could lift the Gerudo King up. It stared at the man as he just lay there, only capable of hearing.

Being a pokemon, it could easily determine the emotions permeating from humans. It was not deceived by facial expressions; it could clearly tell if a heart in turmoil was hidden with a smiling face.

In Ganondorf's case, it was a face of anger concealing misery and loneliness; the reason why Pikachu had felt pity for this human.

Pikachu gingerly crept over to the man, not wanting to incite the rage Ganondorf was clearly experiencing. If it could not free him, at least it could comfort him somewhat. From what it knew, the man had spent most of his life alone in imprisonment, with no one to talk to, no one to try and help him, nobody to understand why he had taken such drastic measures in his life. Anyone would have gone insane, and Pikachu had grown to admire the fact that, despite all he had been through, he still had quite a level-headed mind.

If it could not free him, at least it could try to be there for him. It would be the first to attempt such a thing with a man known to be a villain, but it had to try. Humans hearts were strange indeed; they were malleable, and, with the right influences, could be swayed in any direction. In this frame of thought, it hoped that it could get Ganondorf to accept its approaches.

Ganondorf felt his anger give way to shock as he felt a paw gingerly rub his skull where he had been hit. He could hear Pikachu whisper soothingly in his ear, as if it were trying to comfort a child. Though he could not understand what it was trying to say to him, he could not help but feel a strange feeling, something so foreign, creep over his heart, taking away his rage. He could not pinpoint the emotion; it seemed so familiar, yet so distant, something he hadn't felt in so many years, something that had been thrown away to the wind when he proclaimed himself as King of Evil.

Was it...peace of mind?

Whatever it was, he didn't want it to go away; it felt so good, better than sleep after a long day of hard work. He shut his unseeing eyes as Pikachu moved on to where the chains bit into his wrists, massaging the joints as it tried to ease some of the pain they caused. He hadn't been treated to such gentle motions in a very long time, and he let his mind shut down, allowing himself to momentarily forget about all his woes as he basked in the amazing feeling the mouse was causing to course through his battered body.

But, to his chagrin, all good things had to come to an end as the mouse abruptly stopped its soothing actions. It whispered a few more of its comforting words into his ear, his mind still unable to comprehend any of it at all, before he heard it bound away into a corner.

The infernal sound of a metal door creaking open met his ears. They had arrived.

* * *

He stared at the metal door of his cell, his mind churning with countless thoughts, the more pronounced one being as to how long he had been trapped in here.

The cell was a strange one; it was dark, so dark that he was positive that if he put his hand in front of his face, he would be unable to see it. Not that he was able to; he had been chained by his arms to a pole that extended along the length of the cell, his feet just a few inches off the ground, as if to mock him. They had not even granted him the "fortune" of chaining him against a wall; at least then he could have had something to lean his aching body against. Hanging from that cursed pole had caused him to lose sensation in his arms a while ago; he supposed that he had hit the ache threshold, and, as a result, they had gone completely numb afterward. No food nor drink had been brought to him ever since he had arrived here, to his annoyance. Despite the fact that his Triforce of Power could keep him alive without nourishment, his stomach still yawned and twisted with the pangs of hunger and thirst, numbing his thinking processes as a result. The room was soundproof as well, for he could not hear anything from the outside. Hell, there could've been a hurricane happening right outside his door, and he would have no idea.

He briefly wondered if this imprisonment was worse than the one he had endured in the Sacred Realm, and it was not because of the sorry condition he was in.

It was because of that mouse.

Ever since that day, the day where he had been given but a lick of the peace he had not had for so many years, it had been the only thing he had been thinking about. He yearned for that feeling again so badly; the emotions that allowed him to forget about how much of a rotten life the goddesses had so kindly _blessed _him with. Whenever restless sleep found him, he could only dream about those paws as they gently rubbed his head, like a mother would have done for her child, speaking to him so kindly, something that had been a rarity in his life. And, to his utter annoyance, he usually woke up from those dreams _crying._

Ganondorf Dragmire never cried, and yet he became so emotional over a friggin _head rub. _What the hell was wrong with him!?! Perhaps that electric rat was fate in a tangible form, making him do stupid things for even stupider reasons.

Or maybe it was because acts of kindness that other people received so regularly that they hardly acknowledged it were things that were not so easily dished out to him. Things that he wanted to cherish, yet was too vain in nature to do so.

It was because of that mouse that his emotions suffered so much, that his body was robbed of its waning energy.

" I sound like a desperate lover." he grumbled wearily as his head drooped down, too weak to hold itself up anymore.

It must have been the hunger he was experiencing, or perhaps the fact that he was slowly going insane, that the audacity to even _think_ or even _say_ something so ridiculous came to mind.

Had he admitted that he actually _loved _the annoying rat? Yes he was going insane, that was it.

First off, it was an animal, not of his species _at all._ He was pretty sure it was a male too...

Fate was probably laughing her ass off at him; he was going gay with an animal that didn't even reach his kneecaps in height. Good riddance. Perhaps his dead race was already planning on how to castrate him for having such crazy thoughts.

And then Fate decided to push his sanity level over the edge. Stupid bitch.

His head lifted up slightly as light pierced through the darkness,indicating that the door had been opened, his eyes instinctively shutting as they were not used to the brightness. He was secretly thankful for the intrusion; at least it had taken his mind off of his preposterous thoughts. Sighing, he opened his eyes just a fraction to see who was at the door, and could barely make out the outline of one of those ethereal guards.

"There is a visitor for you prisoner," its voice echoed throughout the small cell, " no more than fifteen minutes."

The door was shut as quickly as it was opened, and left the Gerudo confused. He hadn't seen anyone enter. Were they going to let him out to see this "visitor", or were they going to bring whoever it was to his cell?

"**Hello Ganondorf."**

Startled, the Gerudo responded, "Who's there!?!"

"**It's me silly. Look down"**

The man looked down, and his heart unintentionally skipped a beat as he noticed who it was.

It was Pikachu.

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, wondering if this was luck or misfortune. "Why are you here?"

The electric mouse cocked its head to the side as it looked at the Gerudo.

"**I told you I'd come to visit, remember?"** **  
**

Ganondorf frowned at this. "Well, it's not my fault that I don't--"

He stopped right then and there as he made a sudden realization.

"Uh...did you learn how to speak our language recently mouse?"

The man noticed a small smile creep onto the rat's face as it leaped onto his shoulders, giving him a friendly pat on his head.

"**No, that's not it...but I'll explain later. Right now, you seem really hungry."**

Ganondorf turned his head to the side as he took notice of a bundle in its paws. It began to unwrap its contents, revealing a loaf of bread with cheese and meat along with a large bottle of water. His stomach growled as he stared at the succulent food, his mouth watering instinctively just with the sight of the wonderful substance.

"**I wasn't sure about what you like, but every human I've seen seemed to like these types of food, so I hoped you did too..."**

"It's _fine_ mouse...one cannot be picky if they're in this kind of situation you know."

Nodding, Pikachu broke off a loaf of bread as it began to feed the Gerudo. Normally, he would have found such actions to be degrading, and a blow to his pride, but right now he was terribly hungry, and did not care for such minor details. He took large bites, his tongue rolling over the savoury treat as the pain left his stomach, his body feeling rejuvenated as the food replenished his strength. Pikachu said nothing as it kept feeding him, not even stopping once to admonish the fact that he was being a complete slob. It wasn't his fault; anyone who had not eaten in weeks would have done the same.

It wasn't long before he had eaten everything and emptied the water bottle to the last drop. He sighed in content, despite the fact that his arms were still aching from hanging for so long; at least his belly was full, and he was able to think clearly as a result.

He shut his eyes as he felt those soft paws rub his skull gently yet again; the strange emotion he had felt so many weeks ago returning to crawl over his skin. It was a welcoming feeling, a warmth that spread through his body as his form relaxed, the numbness in his arms completely forgotten. He heard a small giggle, which caused him to open his eyes just a fraction.

"**Hee hee...I knew human hearts were easy to change, but yours was way too easy."**

"What are you talking about?" the Gerudo yawned as he felt his eyes shut again.

"**Don't you wonder why we understand each other?" **Pikachu asked as it began to rub the man behind his ears.

"Why then?" he asked drowsily.

Pikachu giggled yet again. **"Well...apparently when a human and pokemon become so tightly bounded that they are ready to give their hearts to each other..." **It returned to rubbing his head as it continued, **"Then it is said that they will gain a mutual understanding between each other..."**

"**Do you love me Ganondorf?"**

This caused the Gerudo to snap out of his sleepy state.

"W-w-what!?! How can I possibly love you!?!"

Pikachu smiled softly at his outburst. **"Is it because you think I'm a male, because I'm not..."**

The man blinked a few times as the realization slowly sunk in. "You're...a female?"

She nodded brightly, still giggling as she noticed the shock in Ganondorf's eyes.

"**It's alright; I know it might be hard for you to admit it...but knowing that we share this bond is enough for me. I am...happy that I was able to bring a little bit of happiness into your life."**

He frowned as he heard his door being unlocked; had fifteen minutes passed that quickly!?!

"**I guess it's time for me to leave, but don't worry; I will be back to see you as soon as possible. I won't leave you to rot away for unfair reasons, alright?"**

Ganondorf could only give a slight nod as he shut his eyes yet again against the bright light spilling into his cell. All this information was making his brain reel. Maybe he would have been better off if he was being delusional; he would then have a reason for feeling so..._nice _around the mouse.

"**See you later Ganondorf..." **she gave him a small peck on his cheek before bounding off his shoulder to take her leave, leaving him with his mouth agape.

Did she just _kiss _him!?!

* * *

He felt his lips tug into a shape they were unfamiliar with; one that almost made his jaw hurt due to not using it very much.

He smiled as he shook his head in disbelief. Perhaps Fate wasn't as cruel as he thought....

Perhaps She had set all this up so that he could finally find what he had truly been seeking for all his life; happiness.

So it came in the shape of a little electric mouse....who cares?

After all, destiny did usually come in the strangest of packages.

END


End file.
